degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for Sinder3lla
Searching for Sinder3lla is a Degrassi Mini that aired in the ninth season. It is divided into three separate parts, and takes place prior to the episode Waiting for a Girl Like You. Cast *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Kyra Azzopardi as Trish *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black Plot Part 1 Trish kisses Declan Coyne goodbye, as she has to go, in front of the computer lab. Sav Bhandari watches in disbelief and is impressed that Declan is with Trish. Declan calls Trish exquisite, leaving Sav to call her "exquisitely exquisite", which earns him an annoyed look from Declan. Sav asks how he got her, and Declan told him that they exchanged glances in Chemistry over a bunsen burner and she asked for his number after class. Sav is amazed that he picked her up with a look, as it takes him days of hard work to make his girlfriend, Anya MacPherson, happy. Sav wants to know what the look is, but Declan ignores him and focuses on his computer screen instead. Sav takes Declan's gaze at the computer screen as the "the look" and imitates it. Declan is confused, and asks if Sav saw who was sitting at his computer before him. He says the girl is the "girl of his dreams", prompting Sav to ask about "exquisite Trish", which Declan ignores. The mystery girl and him have similar interests and hobbies, which is why he is so interested. After a suggestion from Sav, Declan goes to check under the girl's account details, but unfortunately for him, the session had timed out. He enlists Sav's help to find her, and Sav suggests that they get help from the freshman, Clare Edwards, Dave, Turner, and Connor Deslauriers, who are also in the computer lab. Declan promises to the teach Sav "the look" if Sav is able to successfully get the niner's help on his quest. Part 2 Connor and Clare are looking through the Internet for anything that has to do with "Sinder3lla". In the background, while they are working, Sav says that this is the most important web search of their lives, and Declan calls her his dream girl. The two discover accounts that she has websites on, and Declan asks Clare if she has any pictures of her on her Picstop account, hoping to see an image of her face. Connor belittles her for her poor choice in websites to use, but the niner's end up being unsuccessful in discovering her identity. Dave laughs at the whole situation, and tells Declan that he'd probably have better luck finding her by talking to his cousin, Chantay Black, and her gossipy friend, Holly J. Sinclair. Declan realizes that Dave has a point, calling Dave "the real genius", and leaves with Sav to go talk to her. Part 3 Declan and Sav bicker over who is going to be the one to ask Chantay, as neither want to do it because they both have girlfriends. Ultimately, Sav ends up asking her, and Chantay misinterprets Sav as looking to have a good time with another girl. Declan, however, cuts her off, saying it is for him. Chantay says it is kind of romantic, but Holly J. says it is a little desperate, asking how a screen shot can be compelling. Declan answers that he felt he should at least try and meet her since they share similar interests. Holly J. and Chantay tease him, saying his girl could really be the lunch man Roger. Chantay leaves to tell Anya that Sav was looking for another girl online, and Sav follows her, yelling at Declan that he never taught him "the look", leaving Holly J. and Declan alone. Declan tells Holly J. to just forget about the Sinder3lla stuff, and Holly J. promises that they won't say a word to Roger. Dropping her pencil bag in the process of leaving, Declan kneels down and picks it up, meaning to give it back to her. However, the words "Sinder3lla" are on the pencil bag, and Declan comes to the conclusion that Holly J. is his dream girl. He looks up, trying to find her, but Trish re-appears, covering his eyes. She gives Declan a hug, but over her shoulder Declan after Holly J. Trivia *This marks the first mini appearances of Declan Coyne and Dave Turner. Videos Alternate Versions *Watch Part 1 on Youtube *Watch Part 2 on Youtube *Watch Part 3 on Youtube Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini